


If Only

by 99PLANET



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Based on True Events, High School AU, M/M, i wrote this and i cried, prepare your tissues, sewol accident
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99PLANET/pseuds/99PLANET
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki penyesalan tersendiri. Kim Seungmin tidak tahu apakah ada ujung dari penyesalannya kali ini.





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> halo! sebenarnya ini kedua kalinya aku posting ff di ao3. tapi karena sebelumnya adalah cerita yang berchapter dan aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya :D idk i prefer to make oneshots rather than chapters, tapi jika memungkinkan sih aku juga mau coba yang berchapter. anyways, enjoy this fic! happy reading!

_What was your nightmare?_

Bagi Seungmin, mimpi buruknya adalah ketika ia sudah belajar keras bahkan sejak satu bulan sebelum ujian semester dimulai, mengabaikan waktu istirahat pertama dan makan siang demi menekuni buku-buku di perpustakaan, merasa ia sangat lancar ketika mengerjakan soal, namun ketika rapor dibagikan, namanya tetap saja ada di bawah nama pemuda itu.

“Hyunjin peringkat satu lagi, ya? Selamaaaat!”

Seungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang dikerubuti teman-teman sekelas—terutama perempuan—sambil berebutan mengucapkan selamat karena berhasil mempertahankan peringkat satu paralel sejak kelas satu.

Seingat Seungmin—dan Seungmin _sangat_ ingat—Hwang Hyunjin bukanlah sosok yang rajin mencatat atau sekadar mendengarkan guru. Dia sering tidur, tempat duduknya ada di pojok kelas, Seungmin sering menemui kepalanya jatuh ke meja. Memang benar Hyunjin adalah ketua kelas, tapi tidak mungkin kan kalau guru-guru memberinya nilai sempurna cuma gara-gara itu?

Seungmin mau tidak mau mengakui kalau Hyunjin memang cerdas. Tanpa belajar dia bisa mengerjakan 25 soal ulangan trigonometri dadakan yang membuat semua murid kalang kabut. Ketika dibagikan, nilainya lagi-lagi sempurna. Lalu ketika masuk ke bab selanjutnya, kepalanya sudah jatuh ke meja lebih dulu.

Tidak adil. Seungmin tidak suka. Ia tidak suka yang namanya kecerdasan sejak lahir. Baginya itu tidak adil, apalagi kalau Hyunjin yang mendapatkannya. Seharusnya manusia itu pintar karena belajar, bukan pintar karena tidur dan tiba-tiba saja bisa mengerjakan soal ulangan.

“Seungminie peringkat berapa?”

Seungmin menoleh malas. Jisung berdiri di dekatnya, pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah dengan wajah cerah. “Kau sendiri?”

“Empat!” Jisung berseru senang, membuka rapor dan menunjukkan angka empat di kolom peringkat, “naik enam peringkat dan berhasil mengalahkan Felix! Jadi dia harus menraktirku _jjajangmyeon_ di kedai belakang sekolah!”

“Itu taruhan yang nggak resmi!” seru Felix tiba-tiba, muncul dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk dan nada menuntut, “kapan aku pernah setuju untuk menraktirmu _jjajangmyeon?_ Kau sendiri yang membuat taruhannya!”

“Hei, kau juga setuju tentang taruhan itu!” balas Jisung, “aku merekamnya. Mau kuputar?”

“Mana coba?”

Jisung merogoh saku _blazer_ untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyalakan rekaman yang dimaksud. Seungmin memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya dengan ekspresi malas. Ia masih menyimpan dendam kesumatnya pada Hyunjin.

“ _Felix, main taruhan yuk._ ”

“ _Taruhan? Buat apa?_ ”

“ _Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan peringkatmu di ujian semester besok, kau harus menraktirku_ jjajangmyeon.”

“ _Kenapa minta traktir ke aku? Minta ke Kak Minho, dong. Sudah punya pacar ya minta traktirnya ke pacar._ ”

“ _Jangan bawa-bawa Kak Minho!_ ”

“ _Lagipula, kau mana bisa mengalahkan seorang Lee Felix. Percuma, usahamu pasti sia-sia._ ”

“ _Sombong! Kalau betulan aku yang menang, traktir aku_ jjajangmyeon _dan_ mandu!”

“ _Oke! Siapa takut! Lee Felix pantang menolak taruhan!_ _Berlaku sebaliknya ya!_ ”

Rekaman selesai. Seungmin melirik Jisung yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Felix yang sekarang memasang wajah pasrah. “Jadi?” tanya Jisung, matanya berbinar-binar menatap Felix.

Lalu, satu anggukan dari Felix sukses membuat Jisung tertawa keras. “Seungminie juga ditraktir, ya!”

Felix mengangguk lagi. Ia membiarkan lengan Jisung yang merangkul lehernya erat, beralih pada Seungmin yang tampak tidak tertarik sejak tadi. “Seungmin kusut banget wajahnya. Kenapa?”

Seungmin mengedikkan bahu. Malas menjawab.

“Dasar tidak peka,” Jisung melepas rangkulannya di leher Felix, mengedik pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis kelas yang ribut di satu objek, “Seungmin dapat mimpi buruk lagi.”

“Hah?” kening Felix dikernyitkan bingung, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Jisung kemudian paham seketika apa maksud mimpi buruk itu. “Mengalah saja, Seungmin,” kata Felix dengan nada membujuk, “dia memang sudah pintar sejak lahir, makanya—“

“Pintar sejak lahir itu _bullshit_!” potong Seungmin keras. Jisung panik hendak menutup mulut Seungmin karena teriakannya membuat seisi kelas hening dan menoleh pada mereka bertiga.

“Pintar sejak lahir itu aneh! Tidak normal! Tidak adil! Manusia seharusnya pintar karena belajar dan mencoba dan dia—“ Seungmin menuding Hyunjin dengan jari telunjuknya, “—dia pasti menyontek!”

Hening. Seisi kelas terpaku mendengar kata-kata tajam Seungmin.

Objek yang dituding oleh Seungmin justru tersenyum. Ia melangkah menyeruak kerumunan yang mengerubutinya, mendekat pada Seungmin, Jisung dan Felix.

“Kau yakin pintar sejak lahir itu _bullshit_?” Hyunjin bersuara memecah keheningan, masih tersenyum miring; senyum mengejek, “kau tahu darimana teori itu, hah?”

“Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu ketika sedang berbicara padaku, Tuan Tukang Contek,” geram Seungmin marah, “wajahmu itu _memuakkan_.”

Hyunjin justru tertawa mendengarnya. Tawa itu otomatis menyulut kekesalan Seungmin dan membuat pemuda itu nyaris menghantamkan tinjunya pada Hyunjin namun terhenti karena ketukan di pintu.

“Maaf mengganggu pertengkaran kalian,” Bae Jinyoung tersenyum di depan pintu, “tapi Hwang Hyunjin, rapat ketua kelas, kau ingat?”

“Ah iya,” Hyunjin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, “benar, aku ada rapat ketua kelas. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu. Jadi, Kim Seungmin, renungkan apakah pintar sejak lahir itu benar-benar _bullshit_ atau tidak,” pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya, tersenyum miring kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Bae Jinyoung—ketua kelas sebelah. Meninggalkan Seungmin yang menggeram kesal dan membanting buku rapornya ke lantai.

“Hwang Hyunjin sialan! Mati sana!”

###

Urusan dengan Hwang Hyunjin selalu membuat Seungmin _badmood_ seharian. Seungmin biasanya bersemangat kalau sudah masuk pelajaran olahraga. Sekarang bab permainan _baseball_ dan murid-murid kelas 12-1 bermain dengan antusias.

“Jisung! _Home run,_ ya!”

Jisung tertawa, mengacungkan jempol lalu bersiap di posisi pemukul. Fokus pada bola yang akan dilemparkan _pitcher_ yang diisi oleh Na Jaemin.

Seungmin menjadi regu lawan dari regu Jisung, satu tim dengan Felix. Felix menjadi _second baseman_ dan Seungmin berjaga di belakangnya. _Middle outfielder_ karena Seungmin sedang tidak ingin serius bermain di pelajaran olahraga, padahal Seungmin jagonya bermain _baseball_.

Jaemin melempar bola. Jisung mengayunkan tongkat besinya kuat-kuat dan bola terlempar telak, jauh keluar lapangan.

Lapangan ramai seketika. Jisung melesat melewati _baseman_ yang tidak berkutik karena bola masih dikejar _outfielder_ —kecuali Seungmin.

Seungmin berdiri malas di tempatnya, memainkan sarung tangan _baseball_ yang terpasang di tangan kiri dan tidak memedulikan Felix yang menatapnya tidak mengerti serta Jisung yang sudah sampai di _homebase_. _Home run,_ poin tiga disumbangkan Jisung untuk regunya dan menang telak dari regu lawan.

“Seungmin, segitunya kalah dari Hyunjin?”

Felix mengeluarkan unek-uneknya ketika permainan berakhir dan jeda istirahat. Seungmin setengah-setengah mendengarnya, antara peduli dan tidak.

“Seungmin.”

“Aku sedang malas, Felix,” kata Seungmin akhirnya, menoleh pada Felix yang kini menghela napas mencoba maklum, “aku nggak berada di _mood_ yang bagus. Nanti kau saja yang traktir Jisung, aku tidak usah. Aku harus les.”

“Astaga,” Felix bergumam terkejut, “ujian sudah selesai dan kau masih mau les?”

“Persiapan ujian masuk universitas,” jawab Seungmin malas, mengedikkan bahu, “dah.”

Felix menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ketika sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk, Seungmin akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mengganggunya. Felix mengamati punggung Seungmin yang melangkah keluar lapangan sebelum punggungnya menerima beban berat.

“Han Jisung, jangan kekanakan.”

“Aku sudah menyumbangkan tiga poin dan aku lelah,” kata Jisung.

“Apa hubungannya? Kita tidak satu tim,” tandas Felix yang disusul dengusan dari Jisung. Tidak lama, punggung Felix tidak berat lagi.

Jisung menatap ke seluruh lapangan, mencari keberadaan Seungmin. Seingatnya tadi anak itu masih berdiri di area _middle outfielder_ walaupun lebih terlihat mirip orang-orangan sawah daripada anggota _baseball_. “Seungmin ngambek, ya?” tanya Jisung yang dibalas anggukan Felix, “ya sudah, biarkan dulu. Bahaya kalau dia masih _badmood_ , nanti kau malah jadi korbannya.”

Felix menghela napas. Ikut duduk di sebelah Jisung, menjulurkan kaki ke depan. Murid-murid masih asyik bermain lempar-tangkap dengan sarung tangan _baseball_. Lapangan ramai dan terasa menyenangkan.

“Felix.”

Felix menoleh, menatap Jisung yang termangu memandangi kedua kakinya. “Akhir-akhir ini Seungmin jadi ambisius, ya kan?”

“Iya. Dia jadi mendadak hobi belajar. Bagus sih, karena kita memang sudah kelas tiga, tapi aku yakin dia begitu buat mengalahkan Hyunjin,” kata Felix, “Hyunjin memang sudah pintar sejak lahir, kan? Seharusnya Seungmin pasrah saja.”

“Seungmin mana mau pasrah,” kata Jisung, termangu, “mengalahkan Hyunjin sudah jadi target utamanya. Kita berdua tahu kalau Seungmin sudah berkemauan keras, dia susah dibengkokkan. Aku jadi khawatir kalau dia terlalu serius mau mengalahkan Hyunjin, dia jadi gila belajar dan akhirnya stress lalu—“

“Heh, ngomong apa ujung-ujungnya apa,” sergah Felix, menegur Jisung yang segera sadar dengan ucapannya lalu menutup mulut, “paling juga besok-besok Seungmin sudah normal lagi.”

###

Seungmin melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar sembari menjejalkan baju olahraga ke dalam tas jinjing, tidak peduli kusut atau tidak. Pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai, bertepatan dengan jam sekolah yang berdentang keras menunjukkan pukul tiga. Sudah waktunya pulang.

Seungmin menggeser pintu kelas dan hal pertama yang ia temui adalah Hyunjin berdiri di depan papan tulis, menulis sesuatu disana.

Merasa ada yang datang, Hyunjin menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap Seungmin yang kini melengos memasuki kelas, tidak peduli ada dirinya di sana.

“Bagaimana pelajaran olahraganya?” sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, Hyunjin harus tetap mengetahui bagaimana teman-temannya saat pelajaran selama ia tidak ada. Rapat ketua kelas menghabiskan waktu jam pelajaran olahraganya.

Seungmin diam. Tidak peduli.

“ _Am I talking to the wall?_ ” cerocos Hyunjin lagi, “Kim Seungmin, aku bertanya padamu.”

“Lancar-lancar saja, Ketua Kelas, _so don’t ask me again_ ,” balas Seungmin ketus, memanggul tasnya kemudian pergi.

“Hei, hei,” Hyunjin buru-buru menahan pemuda yang kelihatan buruk seharian setelah menerima rapor itu, “jangan pulang dulu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan.”

Seungmin menatap Hyunjin jengah. “Katakan padaku sekarang supaya aku bisa pulang secepatnya.”

Kening Hyunjin dikerutkan heran. “Teman-teman yang lain belum datang. Tunggu sebentar, duduklah di kursimu.”

Seungmin ingin sekali rasanya untuk protes karena ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Hyunjin namun ia sudah kehilangan hasrat untuk itu. Jadi ia berbalik, duduk di kursinya dan tak lama kemudian teman-temannya datang satu per satu. Beberapa ada yang sudah ganti seragam dan beberapa masih menggunakan seragam olahraga.

“Kau ke mana saja? Aku mencarimu,” kata Jisung setibanya pemuda itu di kursinya, berbicara pada Seungmin yang bertopang dagu malas di meja.

“Aku ganti duluan,” jawab Seungmin malas.

Jisung menghela napas. Seungmin masih tidak dalam mode yang baik untuk diajak bicara.

“Teman-teman, maaf karena sudah mengambil waktu kalian. Ada yang harus kusampaikan tentang apa yang dibahas di rapat ketua kelas tadi,” Hyunjin memulai, berdeham untuk melegakan tenggorokannya.

Kelas hening, patuh mendengarkan.

“Berhubung kita, kelas 12 sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai ujian, Kepala Sekolah yakin kalau kita bukan robot yang bisa dipaksa belajar terus-menerus,” kata Hyunjin, “maka dari itu, di rapat ketua kelas tadi, Kepala Sekolah mengusulkan darmawisata empat hari tiga malam di Pulau Jeju, menyewa sebuah _resort_ dan kita melakukan pembelajaran di luar kelas.”

Seisi kelas heboh. Bertepuk tangan, memukul-mukul meja, beberapa gadis saling peluk saking senangnya. Jisung sudah melompat memeluk Seungmin yang masih saja tampak tidak tertarik.

“Hyunjin! Serius tuh empat hari tiga malam?”

Hyunjin mengangguk. “Para guru masih menyusun tempat-tempat yang akan kita datangi besok selama di Pulau Jeju. Kata Kepala Sekolah, darmawisata ini wajib diikuti oleh semua siswa kelas 12.”

Kelas heboh lagi.

“Oh! Tentu saja aku akan ikut!” Jisung berseru senang, wajahnya berbinar-binar bahagia, “Seungminie! Nanti kita satu kamar di _resort_ ya!”

Seungmin mendengus pelan. “Ketua Kelas,” panggil Seungmin, tangan kanannya teracung gestur seseorang ingin bertanya, “kalau tidak ikut bagaimana?”

“Haaaah?” Jisung refleks berseru protes, menatap Seungmin tidak mengerti, “dasar aneh! Darmawisata ini wajib, masa kau tidak mau ikut, sih?”

“Apakah ada hukuman kalau tidak ikut?” tanya Seungmin lagi, tidak mengindahkan protesan Jisung di sisinya, “kalau ada, apa hukumannya?”

Hyunjin diam sejenak, kedua bahunya terangkat sekilas. “Aku tidak tahu. Rapat tadi hanya membahas tentang rencana darmawisata dan Kepala Sekolah sudah menyetujuinya, lalu bilang kalau darmawisata itu wajib untuk seluruh kelas 12. Besok akan ada rapat lagi untuk membahas tempat-tempat yang didatangi di Jeju dan _booking resort_.”

“Sekalian bahas hukuman yang berat, Hyunjin-ah!” usul Jisung, “biar Seungmin takut sama hukumannya dan jadi ikut darmawisata!”

“Apa, sih!” Seungmin menyergah, menatap Jisung tidak suka. Membuat Jisung mundur teratur dan memilih duduk di kursinya daripada Seungmin mendorongnya untuk duduk.

“Informasi selanjutnya akan kuberitahukan besok setelah rapat,” kata Hyunjin, “sekarang, kalian boleh pulang. Terimakasih.”

Seungmin beranjak dari kursinya seraya memanggul tas. Ditatapnya Jisung yang sedang merapikan buku lamat-lamat, mendesah lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangan pada Jisung.

Jisung mendongak. Kedua matanya yang besar bersitatap dengan mata Seungmin.

“Maaf karena sudah menggertakmu,” kata Seungmin pelan.

Mengerjap bingung, Jisung memandangi Seungmin dan tangan kanan pemuda itu bergantian. Lalu senyumnya merekah; pemuda itu berdiri dan memeluk Seungmin alih-alih membalas jabat tangannya.

“Nah, kalau begini kan enak dilihat,” Felix muncul, tersenyum melihat dua sahabatnya berpelukan erat, “Seungmin bolos saja lesnya, kita makan _jjajangmyeon_ bareng-bareng. Aku traktir makannya, minumnya juga sekalian.”

Tawaran Felix berhasil membuat Jisung bersorak bahagia.

“ _Patbingsoooooo!_ ”

###

“Aku pulang.”

“Selamat datang!”

Seungmin melepas sepatu, menyimpannya di rak lalu melangkah memasuki rumah. Adik laki-lakinya satu-satunya, Jeongin, berdiri menyambutnya sambil memeluk boneka panda. Adiknya itu baru berusia lima tahun, giginya yang tanggal terlihat ketika senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya.

“ _Hyung_!” pekik Jeongin riang, melompat ke pelukan kakaknya, “Ibu! Seungmin _hyung_ sudah pulang!”

Seungmin tersenyum, menggendong tubuh kecil Jeongin. Jeongin sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak tapi aromanya masih seperti bayi. “Hmmm... Jeong-ie wangi sekali.”

Jeongin tertawa ceria ketika sang kakak menguselkan hidung ke pipi tembamnya. “Iya! Jeongie sudah mandi,” kata Jeongin kemudian menjepit hidungnya dengan dua jari mungilnya, “ih, _hyung_ bau kecut.”

Seungmin kembali mencium pipi Jeongin. Gemas dengan tingkah adiknya. “ _Hyung_ kan, baru pulang. Belum mandi. Makanya bau kecut.”

“Selamat datang,” Ibu Seungmin muncul dari dapur, celemek biru menempel di tubuhnya dan aromanya khas kue matang; keluarga Seungmin punya toko roti di depan rumah, sekarang jadwal ayahnya yang menjaga kasir. Ibunya membantu di dapur.

“Jeong-ie, turun dari gendongan _hyung_ , oke? _Hyung_ pasti capek, apalagi Jeong-ie bertambah besar.”

Seungmin menurunkan Jeongin dari gendongannya, membiarkan sang adik masih menempel di dekat tubuhnya. Ibu bilang Seungmin dan Jeongin punya satu ikatan batin yang unik dan mirip saudara kembar alih-alih kakak beradik yang umurnya terpaut 13 tahun.

“Hari ini rapor dibagikan, Bu,” kata Seungmin memberitahu, mengeluarkan buku rapornya dari dalam tas. Jeongin ikut memperhatikan, duduk di lantai sambil memeluk kaki Seungmin.

Ibu menerimanya dengan raut penasaran. Sejak dulu, ranking Seungmin tidak pernah membuatnya kecewa. Wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi gurat-gurat usia berseri-seri ketika melihat angka dua di kolom peringkat. “Wah, ranking dua,” Ibu tersenyum mengusap kepala Seungmin, “terima kasih ya, sudah membuat Ibu dan Ayah bangga.”

Seungmin mengangguk. Perasaan kesalnya pada Hyunjin karena tidak berhasil mengalahkan pemuda itu sedikit menguap. Ibu dan Ayahnya memang tidak pernah menuntut untuk ranking yang tinggi. Keinginan menggeser Hyunjin dari tahtanya di posisi satu hanyalah target Seungmin sendiri.

“Bu, sekolahku akan mengadakan darmawisata ke pulau Jeju selama 4 hari 3 malam,” beritahu Seungmin.

“Oh ya? Senang sekali, dong,” kata Ibu sambil tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengelus bahu putranya.

Seungmin tersenyum tipis. “Apa aku boleh ikut?”

“Tentu saja. Ibu dan Ayah pasti membolehkanmu sepanjang darmawisata itu memang kegiatan sekolah. Lagipula kau sudah kelas 12, sebentar lagi berpisah dengan teman-temanmu, buatlah banyak memori selagi kau sempat,” jelas Ibu, “memangnya mau kemana saja selama di sana?”

Seungmin mengedikkan bahu. “Besok baru diumumkan.”

Jeongin yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan ikut bicara. “Seungmin _hyung_ , Jeongie ikut _hyung_ ya.”

“ _Aigooo_ , mana boleh Jeongie ikut _hyung_ ,” Ibu tertawa, meraih tubuh mungil Jeongin untuk didudukkan di pangkuannya, “nanti Jeongie malah ditinggal belajar sama _hyung_ , tidak bisa bermain.”

Jeongin mengerjap beberapa kali. “Tidak apa-apa. Jeongie mau lihat Seungmin _hyung_ belajar.”

Seungmin hanya mampu tersenyum gemas seraya mencubit kedua pipi tembam Jeongin yang wangi. Adiknya sangat menggemaskan. “ _Ne_ , Jeongie belajar saja di rumah, nanti _hyung_ akan belikan mainan yang banyak untuk Jeongie.”

“Mainan?” mata bulat Jeongin berbinar-binar dan senyum cerahnya merekah ketika melihat Seungmin mengangguk. Jeongin masih kecil, tentu saja hal pertama yang membuatnya senang adalah mainan.

“Ah, aku harus mandi,” Seungmin beranjak, mengusap rambut lebat Jeongin penuh sayang dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi ibunya sebelum naik ke kamarnya, “bangunkan aku saat makan malam sudah siap, ya.”

###

Keesokan harinya, Seungmin kembali dalam mode normal.

Senyumnya lebar; semalam ia mimpi kalau ia berhasil mengalahkan Hyunjin di ujian kelulusan, menjadi murid teladan dan menggeser peringkat satu Hyunjin. Ia mimpi berdiri di mimbar, memberikan pidato sebagai perwakilan siswa kelas 12 di hari wisuda. Rasanya sangat indah. Seungmin bahkan merasa mimpi itu sangat nyata dan terlalu nyata.

“Pagi, Seungmin.”

Seungmin mendongak dari catatan biologinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat heran. Hwang Hyunjin, mau repot-repot berdiri di depan mejanya dan menyapa?

_Ada yang salah dari anak ini?_

“Pagi,” balas Seungmin. Nadanya lebih tenang daripada kemarin.

Hyunjin tersenyum kecil. “Sudah tidak marah padaku?”

“Masih,” Seungmin menjawab cepat dan tangkas, fokus lagi pada catatan biologinya.

Manggut-manggut, Hyunjin iseng mengambil pena Seungmin dari kotak pensil pemuda itu. “Hari ini kuis biologi, ya?”

“Ya,” Seungmin mendongak, tanpa sadar menekan ujung penanya ke kertas, “dan aku akan mengalahkanmu. Lihat saja nanti.”

Hyunjin mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, pergi ke bangkunya untuk menyimpan tas dan melipat tangan untuk tidur. Seungmin meliriknya kesal; lagi-lagi Hyunjin tidak belajar, tapi pasti nanti nilainya paling tinggi dan sempurna di kelas.

“Hoahm~ pagi, Seungmin.”

“Oh, pagi,” Seungmin tersenyum, Felix menyapanya dengan wajah mengantuk, “kau tidak tidur semalaman?”

Felix mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya mengucek-ucek mata. “Jiyeon menangis terus semalaman, di rumah sepi, jadi aku yang mengurusnya.”

Seungmin terkekeh lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Felix yang mengambil tempat di belakangnya. “Anggap saja itu salah satu latihan menjadi paman yang baik,” goda Seungmin, “memangnya Chan _hyung_ tidak ada di rumah?”

“Sudah kubilang kan, rumah sepi,” kata Felix setengah meracau. Kepalanya terbenam di lipatan tangan, bersiap untuk tidur, “aku tidak tahu ke mana perginya semua orang dan aku ditinggal berdua di rumah dengan Jiyeon. Aku baru sadar waktu Jiyeon menangis dan membuatku terbangun. Oh, astaga ngantuknya...”

“Tapi kau sudah belajar biologi, kan?” tanya Seungmin memastikan, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bukunya, “belajar bersama yuk—“

Kening Seungmin mengerut samar. _Kenapa bukunya tidak ada?_

“Bukuku kok—“ kata-kata Seungmin menggantung di udara. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menyadari bukunya sudah berpindah tangan pada Hyunjin. “Hei, lancang!”

Hyunjin hanya melirik sekilas pada Seungmin, menganggap seruan Seungmin yang mengatainya lancang hanyalah angin lalu. “Pinjam sebentar,” kata Hyunjin tenang, “catatannya anak pintar pasti lengkap dan bagus.”

Seungmin mendengus kesal, nyaris mengumpat. Direbutnya lagi buku catatan biologinya dari tangan Hyunjin. “Memangnya catatan anak jenius tidak lengkap dan tidak bagus?” balas Seungmin keki, “kembalilah ke bangkumu, tidur sepuasmu dan tidak perlu repot-repot belajar. Kau kan, pintar sejak lahir.”

“Selamat pagi!” Suara berisik Jisung menggema di ruang kelas yang masih sepi. Membuat Felix mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai balasan dari sapaan Jisung tanpa perlu repot-repot mengangkat kepala. “Dan oh, selamat pagi Ketua Kelas!” Jisung riang menyapa Hyunjin yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari pemuda itu, “kau dan Seungmin sedang belajar bersama?”

“Apa? Belajar bersama?” Seungmin cepat memotong, menunjuk wajah Hyunjin dengan tidak sopan, “anak ini tidak butuh belajar juga nilainya sudah bagus. Dia cuma menggangguku.”

Kedua alis Hyunjin menukik tajam. Cara Seungmin menunjuk wajahnya benar-benar tidak sopan. “Kenapa kau semarah itu padaku, sih?” tanyanya geram. Tentu saja Hyunjin mulai gerah karena Seungmin yang terus-terusan menuduhnya mencontek dan bersikap seolah-olah ia selalu jadi korban dari nilainya yang selalu dibawah Hyunjin. Padahal Seungmin juga berhasil mengalahkan Hyunjin di beberapa mata pelajaran. “Apa kau memang seambisius itu untuk mengalahkanku, Kim Seungmin? Sepenting itukah besar nilai dan peringkat di matamu?”

Suhu di ruang kelas mendadak dingin dan suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Seungmin terhenyak di tempatnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gentar. Apalagi ketika Hyunjin melangkah pergi dari hadapan mejanya dan keluar kelas entah ke mana. Jisung hanya bisa diam dengan kedua mata yang membola karena kaget. Bahkan Felix tidak jadi tidur.

“Wow,” Jisung bergumam pelan, “kau lihat wajah Hyunjin tadi? Dia benar-benar marah.”

Seungmin tidak menjawab. Ia mendengus kecil sebelum beralih fokus pada catatan biologi. _Dasar kekanakan_ , batinnya. Berusaha tidak menghiraukan perasaan tidak nyaman yang merambat dalam dirinya.

Felix melirik Jisung beberapa kali sebelum meyakinkan diri dan berdeham. “Kadang, kau memang sudah di luar batas, Seungmin.”

Seungmin tetap tidak menjawab.

###

Jam terakhir pelajaran biologi digunakan Guru Kim untuk membahas tentang darmawisata. Tempat-tempatnya sudah ditentukan oleh para guru dan _resort_ untuk menginap sudah beres dipesan. Dua minggu lagi mereka akan berangkat dan Seungmin ingin agar hari-hari menuju darmawisata cepat bergulir.

Seungmin satu kamar di _resort_ dengan Jisung, Felix dan Haechan. Jisung yang memilih teman sekamar dan Seungmin yakin kamar mereka akan jadi kamar yang berisik karena Jisung dan Haechan sama-sama suka tertawa keras-keras dan bercanda. Felix hanya bisa ikut nimbrung karena bahasa Koreanya yang belum terlalu lancar sementara Seungmin cukup menikmati saja lelucon dari kedua temannya.

“Gila! Kapalnya besar sekali!” seru Haechan ketika masuk ke dalam kapal. “Jisung! Felix! Seungmin! Di sini kabin kita!”

“Aku ambil kasur yang atas!” teriak Jisung lalu berlari melesat menuju Haechan yang melambai-lambai dari arah kabin mereka. Felix tertawa senang—ini pertama kalinya ia naik kapal dan masuk ke dalam kamar kabin—kemudian berlari menyusul Jisung. Seungmin hanya mendengus kecil lalu segera menyusul ketiga kawannya.

“Kamar kabinnya agak sempit,” komentar Seungmin lalu meletakkan tas di kasur yang sudah ditiduri Felix, “memangnya perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju berapa lama, sih?”

“Mana aku tahu. Pikirkan saja serunya naik kapal,” jawab Haechan. Seungmin memutar bola mata. Memang tipikal Haechan ya begini.

“Ini terlalu cepat untuk tidur-tiduran di kasur,” kata Felix kemudian mengambil _disposable camera_ dari dalam tasnya, “ada yang mau ikut berjalan-jalan keliling kapal denganku?”

“Ayo!” sahut Seungmin senang. Digamitnya lengan Felix sambil beranjak keluar kamar. Koridor sudah penuh dengan seruan-seruan heboh anak-anak kelas 12. Anak-anak laki-laki tertawa kencang sambil berlarian di koridor sementara beberapa kamar anak-anak perempuan sudah ditutup pintunya.

“Kau tidak mabuk laut kan, Felix?” tanya Seungmin.

Felix mendengus. “Memangnya aku anak SD?”

“Ya siapa yang tahu,” Seungmin tertawa. Ketika mereka berdua tiba di dek A, angin segar pergantian musim dingin ke musim semi menyibak rambut Seungmin yang sudah tersisir rapi. Felix terbahak melihat Seungmin yang kesusahan membuka mata.

“Seungmin! Wajahmu jadi konyol!”

“Anginnya kencang sekali,” keluh Seungmin, menahan poninya dengan tangan sambil berusaha _melek_ kembali. “Felix, aku takut kita berdua jadi terbang terbawa angin.”

“Itu sih, kau saja,” tandas Felix iseng, lidahnya terjulur, “kau kurus sekali, Seungmin. Disenggol angin saja sepertinya sudah hampir tumbang.”

Tangan Seungmin terangkat untuk meninju Felix tetapi Felix sudah lebih dahulu berkelit sambil tertawa. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi korban dari tinjuan Seungmin si pemegang sabuk hitam judo atau bisa lebam-lebam setelahnya. “Ke mari kau, Lee Felix!”

Felix berlari menghindar, suara tawanya samar-samar dikalahkan angin. Seungmin berhenti mengejar lalu tersenyum, mengedikkan bahu dan memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan laut sambil bersandar di pegangan dek. Beberapa murid bermunculan di dek A dan Seungmin bisa melihat teman-temannya memilih dek C dan D yang letaknya paling atas. Angin di atas sana jauh lebih kencang, topi seseorang lepas ditiup angin dan jatuh ke laut. Seungmin tertawa bersama teman-temannya yang melihat topi malang itu hanyut terdorong arus air.

“Topi siapa tuh, yang hanyut?”

“Topi milik Jinyoung!”

“Hahahahahaha!”

“Mampus kau! Kak Jihoon marah besar!”

“Paling sebentar lagi ada Putri Ariel yang muncul!”

“Hahahaha! Dasar Jeno bodoh! Mana mungkin!”

“Hyunjin! Topiku hanyut di laut. Bisa tolong ambilkan?”

“Biarkan saja, paling nanti dipakai oleh Nemo.”

“Hahahaha!”

Seungmin melihat ada sosok Hyunjin di dek C, sedang mengobrol bersama teman-teman yang lain. Siapapun setuju bahwa Hyunjin adalah sosok yang sempurna; ia jago olahraga, memiliki banyak teman, tampan dan otaknya encer. Rasanya tidak adil jika kau menatap ke arah Hyunjin lama-lama, karena apapun yang siapapun inginkan, Hyunjin memilikinya.

“ _Kadang, kau memang sudah di luar batas, Seungmin._ ”

Seungmin diam. Matanya tertuju pada air laut perairan Jindo yang dingin. Kata-kata Felix dua minggu yang lalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya seperti kaset rusak. Seungmin ingin menyanggah, tapi Felix benar. Hyunjin tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Seungmin kesal, tetapi Seungmin justru menganggap anak itu sebagai musuh. Musuh yang tercipta karena rasa iri dari Seungmin sendiri.

“Ke mana Felix dan Jisung?”

Seungmin terkejut. Tubuhnya otomatis mundur dengan defensif kemudian baru menghela napas panjang karena seseorang yang membuatnya kaget barusan adalah Hyunjin. “Kau mengejutkanku, Hyunjin,” gerutunya kesal.

“Habisnya kau cuma sendiri,” tukas Hyunjin sambil tersenyum. “Biasanya ada Felix dan Jisung yang menemanimu ke mana-mana.”

“Jisung ada di kamar dengan Haechan, mungkin tidur. Felix keliling kapal sendiri, katanya mau memotret,” jawab Seungmin. “Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya teman-temanmu ada di atas sana?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin menemani temanku yang sendirian di dek A.”

Seungmin mencibir. Jawaban yang tipikal Hyunjin sekali. Namun, Seungmin tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ada rasa hangat yang menjalar ketika ia mendengar jawaban dari Hyunjin. “Topi Jinyoung jatuh ke laut,” Seungmin membuka percakapan. Kaku sekali. _Memangnya sejak kapan Kim Seungmin pandai memulai obrolan?_

“Kau melihatnya?” tahu-tahu, Hyunjin tertawa. Sebelumnya, Sungmin tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa tawa Hyunjin adalah alunan nada yang paling indah yang pernah Seungmin dengar. Tetapi hari ini, Seungmin pikir sudah cukup ia menjadikan Hyunjin sebagai musuhnya atau berkeras kepala bahwa ia membenci Hyunjin. Hyunjin adalah seseorang yang baik.

“Memang Jinyoung bodoh. Sudah tahu anginnya kencang, dia masih memakai topinya,” lanjut Hyunjin. Seungmin membalasnya dengan mengulum senyum tipis. Sulit baginya untuk mencari topik, apalagi yang berada di sebelahnya sekarang adalah Hwang Hyunjin. Seseorang yang tidak pernah Seungmin bayangkan untuk mengobrol bersama walaupun mereka teman sekelas.

Hening menyapa. Mata Seungmin bergerak menatap apapun yang penting bukan Hyunjin, namun bahkan matanya sendiri justru berkhianat. Ketika Seungmin melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, baru kali ini Seungmin mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan gadis-gadis itu benar. Hanya dalam jarak kurang dari 30 sentimeter ini, Seungmin bisa melihat cukup jelas wajah ketua kelasnya, bahkan sebuah tanda yang unik di bawah mata kirinya.

Seungmin menelan ludah. Genggaman tangannya di pagar dek menguat seiring ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu.

“Hyunjin.”

“Ya?” Hyunjin menoleh. Pandangan matanya sekarang bukan lagi Perairan Jindo di musim dingin.

Memberanikan diri untuk menengadah, Seungmin bisa melihat dua iris mata Hyunjin yang segelap malam. Rasanya aneh berbicara dengan orang dan menatap matanya dalam jarak sekian. “Kau tahu,” Seungmin memulai dan tertawa sumbang, “aku sudah bersikap buruk padamu selama tiga tahun ini.”

Seseorang pernah bilang pada Seungmin bahwa untuk bersikap jujur membutuhkan keberanian yang tidak sedikit. Seungmin setuju. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Hyunjin setelah ini. “Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai musuh terbesarku yang muncul dari rasa iriku sendiri. Aku sudah berlebihan, Felix dan Jisung sering menegurku tentang itu tapi aku tidak peduli. Kupikir kau yang pergi setelah aku menunjukmu itu karena kau kekanakan, tetapi justru aku yang kekanakan.”

Seungmin menghela napas panjang. “Aku tahu ini bodoh, tapi kau—ah tidak. Bisa kita berteman lagi? Maksudku—berteman, seperti aku dengan Felix dan Jisung?”

Seungmin bisa mendengar Hyunjin mendenguskan tawa kecil.

“Kau tertawa?” kening Seungmin berkerut.

“Aku tertawa karena kau lucu,” jawab Hyunjin diiringi kekehan geli, “Kim Seungmin, seseorang yang paling keras kepala dan tidak mau dikalahkan, meminta maaf?”

Mendengus, Seungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Hyunjin. “Kau menganggap permintaan maafku lucu? Baiklah, setidaknya kau bisa menertawaiku sepuasmu,” gerutunya kesal.

“Yah, sudah marah lagi,” kekeh Hyunjin, “aku tidak menertawai permintaan maafmu. Aku tertawa karena kau lucu. Itu saja.”

“Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah hapal tabiatmu dan aku memakluminya. Tapi aku menghargai keberanianmu untuk meminta maaf, jadi ya, kita bisa berteman,” Hyunjin berujar kemudian mengulurkan tangan. “ _Aiguuu,_ lucunya pipimu,” lanjutnya diikuti tawa. Seungmin memutar bola matanya malas tapi ikut tersenyum.

“Hyunjin! Hwang Hyunjin!”

Seorang gadis berlari menghampiri. Rambutnya yang panjang tersibak karena ditiup angin kencang. Itu Jeon Heejin, wakil ketua kelas mereka. “Heejin? Ada apa?”

“Park _sonsaeng_ mencarimu. Katanya kau harus mengumpulkan anak-anak kelas karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang,” beritahu Heejin. Matanya menatap Seungmin dan Hyunjin bergantian beberapa kali sebelum sebuah senyum usil yang khas dari seorang Jeon Heejin muncul di wajah cantiknya. “Kalian sudah berbaikan?”

“Heejin, stop,” balas Seungmin malas.

“Santai saja!” Heejin tertawa, “kalian pasti sudah _sangat akur_ sampai Hyunjin bisa mencubit pipimu.”

“Heejin!”

“Ayo, Hyunjin,” Heejin tidak mengindahkan teguran Seungmin, justru mengulum senyum jahil. Gadis itu mengedikkan kepala ke arah bagian dalam kapal. “Kita harus mengumpulkan anak-anakmu yang aku yakin sekarang sudah berpencar ke mana-mana,” ujarnya sebelum pergi lebih dulu.

“ _Well_ , kau mendengar Heejin,” kata Hyunjin sambil meringis, “sebentar lagi kita makan siang. Kau mau ikut masuk?”

“Tidak, aku di sini saja. Masih ingin di luar,” jawab Seungmin, kali ini tidak menatap Hyunjin. Hyunjin tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin malu karena Heejin sudah meledeknya.

“Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya, kau bisa masuk angin,” berbekal dua kali tepukan lembut di kepala Seungmin, Hyunjin beranjak dari dek dan mengikuti Heejin yang berdiri menunggu sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

“Sempat-sempatnya pacaran ya, Ketua Kelas.”

“Sssst, jangan bicara aneh-aneh.”

Seungmin mendengarnya, lantas tersenyum kecil. Jisung dan Felix benar. Seungmin terlalu berlebihan menilai Hyunjin dan terlalu ambisius untuk mencari nilai yang besar. Hyunjin tidak salah, pemuda itu hanya mengerjakan tugas dan ulangannya sebaik mungkin dengan otaknya yang encer. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya Seungmin yang membuat semuanya terasa rumit.

Mungkin darmawisata ini tidak akan seburuk yang Seungmin pikirkan sebelumnya. Bayangan akan bertemu dengan Hyunjin lebih dari jam pelajaran di sekolah, awalnya membuat Seungmin jengah. Tetapi setelah permintaan maaf dadakan tadi, Seungmin mulai berpikir darmawisata ini akan menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu melirik jam tangan. Satu jam lagi makan siang. Ada baiknya Seungmin kembali ke kabin untuk membangunkan Haechan dan Jisung supaya tidak terlambat makan siang.

Baru dua langkah Seungmin berbalik, tubuhnya terhempas jatuh.

###

“Anak-anak perempuan sudah kuberi tahu.”

Hyunjin melihat Heejin baru kembali dari lorong kamar anak perempuan sambil mengunyah sebungkus Pocky rasa stroberi. Yang laki-laki menggumamkan terima kasih ketika Heejin menawarinya Pocky. “Anak-anak laki-laki sudah kabur entah ke mana. Hanya beberapa yang ada di kamar,” kata Hyunjin sambil menggigit Pocky-nya, “memang tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari anak-anak laki-laki.”

Heejin tertawa. “Aku tahu kau bohong,” ujarnya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Yang barusan,” Heejin menaikkan nada suara, mirip anak-anak usil, “aku yakin bagimu Seungmin tidak begitu.”

Hyunjin hanya tersenyum. Heejin benar. Seungmin tidak begitu.

“Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana, ya,” kata Heejin, “rasanya akan lebih mudah bagimu setelah sampai di Jeju nanti.”

“ _I don’t know if he’s into boys like me_.”

“ _I’m sure he is,_ ” Heejin berujar dengan suara menenangkan, “kita sudah menyusunnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kau mau membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja? Setidaknya jika ia tidak membalasmu, beban di hatimu akan berkurang.”

Hyunjin berhenti melangkah, berhadapan dengan Heejin yang masih asyik mengunyah Pocky. “Memang ada baiknya aku bersahabat dengan tukang gosip sepertimu, Jeon Heejin,” katanya sambil mencuri sebatang Pocky stroberi dan mematahnya jadi dua. Disodorkannya salah satu pada Heejin yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. “Terima kasih banyak.”

“Bukan masalah, bukan masalah,” tukas Heejin sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, “aku sudah _pro_ soal ini. Sekarang giliran kau yang harus berani.”

Hyunjin mengangguk. Meskipun hal ini rasanya berat—jauh lebih berat daripada ketika Seungmin meminta maafnya di dek tadi—tetapi Heejin benar. Hyunjin tidak bisa membiarkan perasaannya yang menumpuk sejak dua tahun yang lalu akan hilang begitu saja di udara.

“Temui pangeranmu di dek, ajak dia masuk,” Heejin membalikkan tubuh Hyunjin dan mendorong punggungnya, “dia terlalu lama di luar. Kurasa dia sudah mengembang jadi balon—UGH!”

Hyunjin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi secara pasti, tapi ia merasakan Heejin menabraknya dari belakang dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan. Hyunjin juga mendengar jeritan-jeritan panik dari luar, berteriak tentang “kapalnya miring!”

“Heejin? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Mana kutahu! Tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa oleng dan aku menabrakmu!” keluh Heejin sambil mengusap-usap keningnya, “punggungmu keras sekali, Hwang. Kau seperti makan batu bata.”

Hyunjin masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika seisi kapal menjadi ribut; anak-anak menjerit, para guru berusaha menenangkan mereka dan suara tegang kapten kapal terdengar dari _speaker_ yang terpasang di setiap sudut. Memberitahu bahwa kapal berubah miring dan penumpang diharap untuk tetap tenang serta mengambil jaket penyelamat.

“Kapalnya miring,” desis Hyunjin. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika menyadari Seungmin dan anak-anak lain yang masih berada di dek. “Heejin! Kau cari jaket penyelamat dan kumpulkan anak-anak perempuan! Mereka harus berada di dekatmu sampai aku kembali dan kapal penyelamat datang!” perintahnya sebelum berlari pergi.

Jantung Hyunjin berdegup kencang selama ia berusaha mencari jaket penyelamat terdekat. Ada satu di bawah sebuah kursi dan ia mengambilnya sebelum orang lain. Pikirannya hanya satu: mencari Seungmin. Hyunjin berdoa dalam hati supaya Seungmin masih bisa bertahan di dek A dan benar saja.

Seungmin masih ada di sana, berpegangan pada tepian dek sambil berjongkok.

“Seungmin!”

“H-Hyunjin?” suara Seungmin gemetar. Pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena tubuhnya terasa lemas. “M-mana jaket penyelamatmu?”

“Itu bisa nanti. Kau harus memakainya dulu,” jawab Hyunjin cepat seraya memakaikan jaket di tubuh kurus Seungmin. Hyunjin melingkarkan sebelah tangan Seungmin di lehernya dan tangannya sendiri di pinggang yang lebih pendek. “Bisa berjalan? Ayo kubantu.”

Seungmin beruntung nyawanya terselamatkan. Ketika kapal miring, Seungmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berjongkok dan berpegangan pada besi tepian dek yang dingin sambil berharap Hyunjin bisa menemukannya di antara keributan kapal yang miring ini. Seungmin tidak paham bagaimana cara semesta bekerja, tetapi ia bersyukur karena Hyunjin _bisa_ menemukannya.

“Kau melihat sesuatu yang ditabrak kapal? Atau melihat apapun yang membuat kapalnya miring?” tanya Hyunjin setelah membawa Seungmin ke tempat yang lebih aman.

“T-tidak tahu,” Seungmin menggeleng, “tiba-tiba saja ada suara debuman keras dan kapal menjadi miring. Hyunjin, aku takut. _Sangat takut_.”

Selama ini, Hyunjin mengenal Seungmin sebagai sosok yang keras kepala dan tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali, apalagi jika soal berdebat. Semua orang pun tahu kalau Seungmin adalah seorang pemuda yang keras dan tidak jarang membuat banyak orang menjadi gentar. Tetapi ketika Hyunjin melihat Seungmin yang _sekarang_ ; meringkuk dan memeluk lengannya erat dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Seungmin tak ubahnya anak kecil berusia lima tahun.

“Tidak apa-apa,” Hyunjin berbisik. “Aku di sini.”

“Tolong jangan pergi.”

“Tidak. Tidak akan pergi.”

Mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit sampai Seungmin merasa lebih tenang dan ia tidak gemetar lagi. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan Hyunjin erat sekali; Hyunjin bisa melihat buku-buku jari Seungmin yang memutih. Tangannya sendiri terasa hampir remuk karenanya. Kurus begitu ternyata Seungmin kuat juga.

“Tidak bertemu dengan Felix atau Jisung?” tanya Hyunjin.

“Tidak. Aku sendirian di dek A. Anak-anak—“ napas Seungmin tercekat, “—mereka... mereka terjebak di dek C dan tidak bisa turun.”

“Terjebak di dek C?” tengkuk Hyunjin mendadak lembab. Akan jadi bahaya jika anak-anak yang terjebak di dek C akan tetap berada di sana sampai entah-kapan, karena dek A dan dek C yang jelas akan tenggelam lebih dulu.

“Seungmin, kau tetap di sini—“

“Tidak!” Seungmin memotong. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Hyunjin. “Kumohon jangan pergi!”

“Tapi yang lain—“ Hyunjin memandang keluar. Kapal semakin miring setiap detiknya dan Hyunjin tidak yakin kalau semua anak-anak di dek C sudah mendapatkan jaket penyelamat. “Yang lain ada di dek C, Seungmin. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka.”

“Tidak, kumohon,” tangis Seungmin sudah pecah. Hyunjin tidak menyangka ia kini melihat Seungmin menangis di hadapannya. “Jangan—jangan pergi...” isaknya lemah.

Hyunjin menelan ludah. Sebagian dari dirinya ingin bersama Seungmin sampai kapal penyelamat datang, tetapi sebagian dari dirinya tahu ia harus menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang terjebak di dek C. Hyunjin adalah ketua kelas; keselamatan teman-temannya adalah prioritas nomor satu.

“Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar,” Hyunjin memaksakan sebuah senyum yang ia harap bukan senyum getir. _Seungmin menangis di hadapannya, memintanya untuk tidak pergi, dan Hyunjin tidak pernah merasakan hatinya pilu seperti hari ini._

“Hyunjin, _please_ ,” Seungmin terisak; ia tidak tahu dengan apa lagi ia bisa menahan Hyunjin agar tetap bersamanya. Seungmin tidak ingin terpisah lagi dari Hyunjin. Satu menit pun. “Tolong jangan pergi...”

_Ini sudah final_.

“Seungmin, aku ketua kelas,” ujar Hyunjin, kali ini suaranya berubah tenang, “aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja ketika aku tahu teman-temanku yang lain sedang ketakutan. Aku akan merasa sangat berdosa jika aku meninggalkan mereka ketika mereka sedang kesulitan.”

“Aku janji tidak akan lama,” ujar Hyunjin lagi. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap air mata Seungmin yang menderas dengan ibu jari dan membiarkannya begitu selama beberapa waktu.

“Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan lagi aku bisa mengatakannya,” ucapan Hyunjin menggantung di udara beberapa detik, “aku menyayangimu.”

Napas Seungmin tercekat seolah ada yang mengikat tenggorokannya.

“Ini bodoh. Aku tahu,” Hyunjin tertawa kecil kemudian memeluk Seungmin erat, _erat sekali,_ sampai Seungmin yakin ia bisa merasakan jantung Hyunjin yang berdetak di balik seragam sekolahnya, “aku menyayangimu.”

_Pelukan ini hangat dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan_. Seungmin benci merasakan pelukan yang seperti ini; pelukan yang hampa dan justru membuatnya ketakutan.

Hyunjin diam beberapa saat, mengubur wajahnya di bahu Seungmin. Napasnya tenang. Terlalu tenang, bahkan. Seolah ia baru saja melepaskan beban terberatnya seumur hidup.

_Hyunjin mencintainya._ Air mata Seungmin mengalir sekali lagi. Dibalasnya pelukan Hyunjin, _erat sekali_ , yang Hyunjin terjemahkan sebagai: _aku menyayangimu juga dan tolong jangan pergi_.

Ketika Hyunjin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Seungmin, Hyunjin tahu hari ini akhirnya ia bisa merasakan rasanya dicintai. Meskipun rencananya tidak semulus yang ia rencanakan dengan Heejin sejak dua tahun yang lalu, setidaknya Hyunjin tahu bahwa Seungmin mencintainya juga.

“Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebentar,” Hyunjin tersenyum, “hanya sebentar dan aku akan menemuimu lagi.”

“Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin menengadah. Ada Jisung dan Felix yang merangkak mendekatinya dan Seungmin. Keduanya sudah memakai jaket penyelamat. Hyunjin merasa lega. “Jisung, Felix, kutitipkan Seungmin pada kalian.”

“Kau mau ke mana?! Jangan bodoh, Hyunjin!” seru Jisung.

“Aku harus ke dek C. Anak-anak masih terjebak di sana dan tidak bisa turun,” balas Hyunjin. Iris matanya yang segelap malam menatap Seungmin tepat di mata. “Seungmin, tetaplah bertahan sampai kapal penyelamat datang, oke? Aku akan menyusulmu.”

“Hyunjin, jangan—“ kali ini, Seungmin tidak mampu lagi berteriak, “—jangan pergi...”

Hyunjin tidak menjawab. Hanya memberikan segaris senyum paling tulus yang pernah Seungmin lihat, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Terus menjauh dan tidak pernah kembali.

###

Hal pertama yang Seungmin temukan ketika ia membuka mata adalah langit-langit kamar yang dingin.

Seungmin diam beberapa saat. Memandang entah-apa, ia tidak fokus. Pikirannya masih berkabut. Mungkin efek bangun tidur. Mungkin efek karena mabuk semalam. _Mungkin efek karena merindukan Hyunjin_.

Empat tahun sejak peristiwa tenggelamnya Kapal Sewol, Seungmin masih ingat jelas tiap detik kejadian dari peristiwa yang paling menegangkan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana kerasnya suara hantaman dari lambung kapal, bagaimana kapalnya miring setiap detiknya, bagaimana tubuhnya lemas luar biasa, bagaimana ia berdoa agar nyawanya bisa terselamatkan, bagaimana Hyunjin datang kepadanya dan memakaikan jaket penyelamat, bagaimana Hyunjin memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, bagaimana rasa hampa dari pelukan terakhir Hyunjin untuknya—Seungmin masih ingat. Semuanya. Bahkan terasa mengerikan karena setiap hal itu begitu lekat dalam ingatannya seolah ia baru merasakannya kemarin.

Seungmin berbalik menghadap tembok. Sebelah tangannya meremat bantal, sebelah tangannya lagi menutup mulut, menahan suara isakan yang kembali keluar dari sana. Kamar ini dingin sekali, sangat dingin, sama dinginnya dengan air Perairan Jindo ketika ia jatuh ke laut karena tidak mampu bertahan lagi di kapal yang miring. Sama dinginnya dengan perasaan yang menyapu ketika ia berdiri menatap foto Hyunjin yang tersenyum hangat; jauh berbeda dengan perasaannya hari itu.

Seungmin merindukan Hyunjin. _Sangat_.

Seperti sebagian besar korban yang lain, tubuh Hyunjin tidak ditemukan. Pun barang-barangnya tidak ada yang mampu diselamatkan. Seungmin tidak percaya bahwa kendi kremasi itu kosong. Tidak berisi apapun. Hyunjin tenggelam di antara dinginnya Perairan Jindo. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib akhirnya. Seungmin hanya bisa membayangkan ketakutan Hyunjin ketika pemuda itu tahu ia sendirian, terombang-ambing di ombak yang dingin sebelum kesadarannya pergi dan—

—dan tidak pernah kembali.

Janji bahwa pemuda itu akan menyusulnya ke kapal penyelamat tidak pernah ditepati. Hyunjin tidak pernah datang menyusulnya. Tidak peduli sampai kapanpun Kim Seungmin menunggu, Hwang Hyunjin tidak akan pernah muncul di depan matanya.

Suara isakan yang ditahan kembali sia-sia untuk yang kesekian kali. Seungmin tahu tidak ada gunanya ia menahan tangis karena toh, pada akhirnya ia akan menangis kencang seperti biasa. Menangisi kepergian Hyunjin yang begitu tiba-tiba. Menangisi rasa rindunya pada Hyunjin yang tidak pernah tersampaikan. Menangisi perasaannya yang berkembang terlambat. _Dan menangisi penyesalannya yang tidak akan berakhir._

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! mind to leave some kudos or comment?


End file.
